


Stark's Pet [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: STB Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, BDSM, Bondage, Chains, Collars, Dom Tony Stark, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve likes being good for Tony. It's something he understands in a world that has been turned on it's head too many times. Something that sooths his nerves.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035654
Kudos: 19
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Stark's Pet [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Steve|Tony|Bucky Bingo** prompt [“Winter Soldier Mask” [I4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/634888730441924608/my-stuckony-bingo-card-super-excited)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
